dokaponfandomcom-20200214-history
Weekly Events
These events can happen at random at the start of the week and last all week. Abnormous Disaster Each town in a continent loses a level and the owners of the towns must donate money to save the residents. Also, all the taxes in those towns are lost. Be wary of this event later in the game because if you own many towns you are likely to go into debt. Bargain Sale All shops gain a 40% discount all week. Chimpys Loose The world will be flooded with animals called Chimpys. They have very low stats except for their speed. If they attack you, you will get infected with the "Z Plague" which can only be cured with the "Miracle Serum." You can pass this plague to other players by passing them on the map. You can get "Miracle Serum" by defeating Chimpys, it drops randomly. Drought A drought that causes you to lose all your saved tax money to save your towns. Epidemic The citizens get sick and you must pay a sizeable amount to help them based on the number of towns you own and their level. Green Jr. Games On occasion Green Jr. will show up and invite all the players to play a mini game for a chance to win prizes. 'XIII' Try to guess the card that has an angel instead of a demon on it. 'Dokapon Cards' A simple memory game where you try to match up cards for prizes. There is a bomb card that will destroy the last pair you made, causing you to lose your reward from the destroyed cards. If you manage to get all 8 pairs, you win a bonus of 1,000,000G. The 8 rewards are as follows * "D" is an Item. It is usually a rare-ish Item, like a Fashion Mag or a Reveal, for example. * "O" is money. It is a G amount equal to 500G times the week number. * "K" is a Field Magic. * "A" is a Weapon. * "P" is a Shield. * "O" is also money. * "N" is an Accessory. * "!" is a Battle Magic. 'Coliseum Battle' All the players are brought to the Coliseum in northern Asiana. There they must fight each other and try to win a prize from Green Jr. An extra character named Comacho will be thrown in the battle too and is very difficult to defeat. Hairstyle Contest The King and Karlie the Hair Stylist will announce a different theme, the player has to get a hairstyle that fits the theme. These themes include Cute, Mature, and Formal. Players get the chance to return to the castle and show off their new hairstyles and whoever wins the hairstyle contest gets some extra cash. hairstyles from fashion magazines are known to generally win out over other cuts. Harvest Festival Several random towns will have a good harvest and reward their owners. Essentially, the more towns you own the more money you will recieve when this event occurs. Paid Holiday All the shop owners close their stores for a week. Paid Vacation All of the town residents go on vacation for a week, meaning you can't visit or liberate them. Strike The towns, shops, and banks close all week. "Those pesky plebes!" Thief The "Thief for Equality" will steal money from several towns owned by the opposing players and give it to the player in last place. Wabbit Explosion The Wabbit population surges making them show up for almost every empty space. Wabbits will drop a lot of money. It can drop "Fashion Mag #8," which will allow the player to get a new haircut from Karlie in Dokapon Castle, called "Wabbit" and also the Wabbit Shield. These can only be obtained via defeating these Wabbits. Wallace is Here A Monster named Wallace will show up and start taking over your Towns until you defeat him. Category:Events Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Weekly events Category:Money Category:Green Jr. Category:Wallace Category:Towns Category:Dokapon Castle Category:Shields Category:Spaces Category:Shops Category:King Category:Status Ailments Category:Weapons Category:Accessories Category:Magic Category:Field Magics Category:Adventurers